Currently, sensors exist that can be implanted and integrate into the tissue of human or animal patients and/or subjects. For example, sensors exist that can be implanted a few millimeters under the skin. For example, U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2012/0265034, entitled “Tissue-integrating sensors,” published on Oct. 18, 2012 and U.S. Pat. No. 9,375,494, entitled “Oxygen sensors,” issued on Jun. 28, 2016, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, describe various implantable tissue-integrating sensors. Typically, in such sensors, luminescent sensing compounds are used to measure the concentration of an analyte of interest (e.g., oxygen (O2), glucose, lactate, or pyruvate). In addition to luminescent sensing compounds and other components, implantable sensors can include polymers or polymeric hydrogels.
A need exists for implantable sensors capable of detecting more than one analyte. It is difficult or impossible to detect more than one analyte using existing sensors. A particular challenge exists in deconvoluting signals associated with the different analytes detected by a sensor. Additionally, a polymer scaffold suitable for one luminescent sensing compound may not be suitable for a luminescent sensing compound configured to detect another analyte. Embodiments described herein relate to combinations of luminescent sensing compounds and polymerss particularly well suited to improve luminescent sensing compound performance and/or suitable for use as part of a multi-analyte sensing sensor.